Resident Evil: Umbrella Facility
by Mysterio619SD
Summary: Ethan Harrison is a Security Guard working for the Umbrella Corp. There is a biological breakout and the whole facility is taken by the T Virus. Except Ethan. Chapter 2 now up!
1. T Virus Breakout

These Characters ARE my own creation.

RESIDENT EVIL: UMBRELLA FACILITY

By: MagnumForce411

Chapter 1: The Night Shift

-Raccoon City Umbrella Facility, June 1st 2005 2:07 AM-

"_All Lab Scientists, Please Report to the Biological Zone. Repeat, All Lab Scientists to the Biological Zone"_

The voice of the announcer rang out all over the facility. Ethan Harrison was doing his patrol route along the west side of the facility. He had the night shift, the worst shift you could have he thought.

"The Biological Zone is going to kill everyone someday" Ethan said to himself. He hated the biological zone almost as much as he hated the night shift. He only had about 20 minutes left in his shift. He was glad at that. He hated his job, he was going to get a promotion soon so he stayed. It was 2:25 when it happened.

"_DANGER! DANGER! All employees exit the Facility, the T Virus has escaped. The T virus has a fast working mutating virus that turns normal humans into Zombie like cratures. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!"_

There was a lot of screaming and pushing. The virus had already infected all of the east side of the facility. The People in the West Side had no chance because the Doors were on the easr side.

"Oh my good" a lady screamed

"oh s" yelled Ethan.

The virus eventually infected the building. Ethan had one last chance to escape. He held his breath, plugged his nose and ran for the door. He mad it out but left the door open. The virus was now going for the whole city and it was all Ethan's fault.


	2. The Zombies are Loose

Chapter 2: What are they?

-Raccoon City Police Station-

Ethan ran down to the Raccoon City Police Station and told them about the outbreak and what happened. He then went home to relax.

-1736 East Kenseth St.-

Ethan got home and went straight to bad. He was freaked out by what happened at the facility. He thought that it was just a minor outbreak of a different virus. That was what he hoped. He decided to retire early and went to bed. He thought of what the facility would look like tomorrow.

Ethan woke up with a start. He heard his alarm clock go off at the side of his bed. It was 10:00 AM. He liked to sleep late. He hopped out of bed and had lunch. He then went down to the Raccoon City Gun Store. He thought that if the creatures were zombies. He might need a gun. He went into the store and talked to the cashier.

"How may I help you" said the Cashier.

"Yes I need a gun, What do you have in pistols?" Ethan asked.

"Our best pistol is a Walther P99 made primaraly for combat."

"I'll take that" said Ethan.

Ethan gave the cashier the money. And went home. He got home at 1:00 PM and then just sat on his couch. At 7:00 Pm he got into his security outfit and went to the Facility. He thought that nothing was wrong. But a larger part of him was saying something was terribly wrong.

-Raccoon City Umbrella Facility-

He went inside the building and noticed that something was definitely wrong. The power was out and everything was dark. He got out his flashlight and went ot the service room. He punched in that he showed up and went to his section. After about 30 minutes of going to his post something happened that freaked him out.

_"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

There was a loud moan over the intercom. Ethan who was totally freaked turned around to run. He was then looking at a Zombie straight in the eye. Ethan screamed and ran out of the facility faster that a jackrabbit. He once again left the door open. He hopped around and hid behind a tree. After 2 minutes zombies were pouring out of the facility and heading for town.

"OH Crap" Ethan thought. The zombies made their way to the Ranger's Station down the street and killed everyone there. The zombies were going to take over the city. and Ethan was the one responsible for leaving the door open again.


End file.
